


i'll follow your lead

by Chrommunism



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, no spoilers for any specific endings but some spoilers for their paired ending kinda, these dorks are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrommunism/pseuds/Chrommunism
Summary: Even among all the changes following the end of the war, the fact of Caspar and Linhardt was familiar and stable.





	i'll follow your lead

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally gonna be a super short thing about Caspar helping Linhardt with his hair, but it clearly got out of hand. Please enjoy.

“Well, that’s definitely the last time we set foot in that town for a while.”

“Ugh, I know already! You don’t have to rub it in,” Caspar grumbled, shifting the weight of his pack towards his less sore shoulder as they walked side by side. “I know you think it’s more trouble than it’s worth, but I couldn’t just let that slimy noble guy get away with whatever creepy move he was trying to pull. You saw how scared that girl looked, I can’t just ignore stuff like that!” While Caspar had been trying to restrain himself from getting involved in too many fights during their travels across Fódlan, there were just some times that his instincts took over.

“Yes, it seems that even under new rule, those in power continue to take advantage of those less fortunate,” Linhardt mused. “However, I am disappointed you had to vanquish some evildoer in that particular town. The bookseller there had quite a few rare and interesting wares that I would’ve liked to use as research material.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I tried to hold myself back, I really did!”

“It’s alright, Caspar, I’m not actually upset. I was more concerned about how you would be feeling about some of the-“ Linhardt interrupted himself with a yawn, “-choice words the noble’s retainers had for you. I was starting to get worried that, if I hadn’t been there to get you out of trouble, you might’ve tried to fight all of them.”

“Oh, I wasn’t listening to any of that, I think my ears were still ringing from the fight. I was just relieved that girl got home okay, it didn’t really matter to me what happened after.” Caspar shrugged. “Uh, thanks for, you know, stepping in, though. And always helping get me out of trouble like that, I guess.” Caspar half-mumbled that last part. Even if he knew Linhardt deserved his thanks for always helping him, it didn’t mean that pushing down his own pride was any easier, especially when he knew he had been doing the right thing.

As he had been talking, he could feel Linhardt sliding a hand over his shoulders, a warm pulse of white magic seeping into his body to wipe away the bruises and scrapes from the scuffle. “Yes, well, you know it’s much less trouble for me to help settle situations like that than leaving you to create an even bigger mess for yourself. Besides, I would hate to have to travel alone.” Linhardt paused, seemingly contemplating something. “In any case, I believe we’re already close to another little town nearby, so we can head there to spend the night,” Linhardt sighed, eyelids already drooping.

“Are you really already planning where you’re gonna sleep next? They day’s just starting!”

“I don’t know why you sound so surprised about that. Have you met me before?” Linhardt smirked down at Caspar.

“That’s true,” Caspar grinned back up at Linhardt. Warmth bubbled up in Caspar’s chest seeing Linhardt’s smile, erasing any lingering guilt from earlier.

“Though, I may still require a couple naps on the way,” Linhardt said, brushing his hand against Caspar’s before linking their fingers together. He gently swung their joined hands before turning his sleepy gaze back towards the road.

“Why am I not surprised to hear you say that?”

-

The town, as it turned out, was little more than a cluster of homesteads huddled near the trail that led through the center of it. However, to Linhardt’s immense relief, there was a lone inn lingering on the edge of the town. “Inn” was a bit of a generous description, it was really more of a tavern that offered a few empty rooms on its second floor, but Caspar could hear Linhardt mumbling under his breath about how their day’s travels had required far too much effort, so he figured it would be just fine. Following a brief detour to pay for the room, they headed upstairs.

The room itself was small and simple, but neat and clean. A dresser and bed were tucked against one wall, a tub and a wooden chair sat on the other side of the room, and a threadbare rug laid in the middle of the floor. Caspar tossed his pack down next to the door before helping Linhardt with his own.

“Do you want to bathe first, or can I?” Caspar asked.

“You go first, I’m going to take a nap.” Linhardt promptly curled up on the bed, facing Caspar but eyes already shut.

After taking off his boots and grabbing the lye soap from his pack, Caspar padded over to the tub. It was already filled with water that, after dipping a hand in, he discovered was lukewarm. He undressed efficiently, letting his worn-out traveling clothes fall into a pile on the floor before stepping into the tub. He glanced at Linhardt as he sat, catching a flash of his glance before he blinked them shut again.

“Having trouble sleeping there? I didn’t think that was something that ever happened to you,” Caspar teased.

Linhardt opened his eyes, pushed himself up to rest his chin on his hand. “Oh, don’t mind me. I’m just doing a little observation.”

“Must be checking out something really interesting if it keeps _you_ awake.” Caspar felt the corners of his mouth pulling up as he watched Linhardt crinkle his nose.

“If you’re going to make fun of me, I think I’ll just go right back to my nap,” Linhardt mumbled, letting his head fall back to the pillow.

“‘Mkay. I’ll let you know when I’m done.” Caspar shifted his focus back to washing himself off, lathering the soap in his hands. He finished quickly, grabbing a towel to briskly dry himself off before wrapping the towel around his hips and heading across the room to wake Linhardt.

“Hey, you can take a bath now, if you want,” Caspar said, trying to shake Linhardt’s shoulder as gently as possible while still being firm enough to actually wake him.

“Hm, I think I’d rather go back to sleep. I’ll bathe tomorrow morning,” Linhardt replied without even opening his eyes. Caspar sighed, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Linhardt to tug him into a sitting position.

“Come on Linhardt, we were on the road all day, you kinda smell,” Caspar insisted, lips brushing Linhardt’s skin as they shaped his words.

“It’s far too much effort. And besides, I definitely do not smell.” Linhardt responded, lazily affronted. Caspar tucked his face into the crook of Linhardt’s neck, pressing a few gentle kisses to his sleep-warmed skin.

“Yeah, you do. Come on, I’m gonna make you sleep on the floor if you don’t take a bath.” He righted himself, tugging Lindhardt up to stand with him. “I’ll help you with your hair,” Caspar offered. He also figured that, with the way Linhardt’s eyes were traveling over every inch of his exposed skin, he was also willing to help Linhardt with anything else he might want to request. But he still wasn’t just gonna come out and _say_ that so plainly, that would’ve been a little too upfront.

He led Linhardt the short distance across the room to the tub as Linhardt trailed behind, starting to unfasten the outer layers of his clothing. As he undressed, Caspar dragged the chair over to the side of the tub, taking a seat once Linhardt got himself settled in the water, watching him tuck his long legs under himself.

“As loathe as I am to say it, I do regret taking that nap,” Linhardt sighed.

“What?!” Caspar exclaimed in teasing exaggeration. “You, regretting a nap? What next, is the moon gonna fall out of the sky?” He attempted to dodge out of the way as Linhardt tried to splash him with a handful of water, unsuccessful because of how busy he was laughing at his own joke.

“Very funny. I only say that because the water is awfully cold now.” Linhardt said, turning to give Caspar an unamused expression. “By the way, you can feel free to start with my hair any time.”

“Sure.” Caspar started by sliding the tie out from the back of Linhardt’s hair. Once it was loose, he threaded his fingers into the silky strands. “Tell me if I pull on any knots.” He smoothed his fingers through, gently wetting the hair, pressing to apply gentle pressure against the base of Linhardt’s skull. This was far from the first time he’d done this, since Linhardt was frequently too lazy to manage his long hair, so the task of maintaining it often fell to Caspar. It was a responsibility he was all too happy to accept, and he knew just how to get Linhardt to melt under the pads of his fingers.

“Hm... could you hand me your soap?” Linhardt asked, gently laying his head back to press into Caspar’s hands.

“What’s wrong with yours?”

“Well, it’s still in my pack. I certainly don’t want to get up to retrieve it, and yours is still right here.”

“I can get yours, then,” Caspar replied. He moved to get up, but Linhardt, moving with uncharacteristic quickness, twisted around to wrap a hand around Caspar’s wrist before he could pull away.

“Wait, Caspar.” Linhardt’s eyes were glazed over, but surprisingly intense as he stared into Caspar’s. “I’d much prefer it if you didn’t have to go anywhere.” He paused, took in a slow breath. “Please, don’t stop touching me.” As his damp hair hung around his lightly flushed face, his face open and vulnerable, Linhardt looked to Caspar like the very picture of adoration. It was almost too much, almost enough to get him to want to look away, but he managed to hold that gaze as he slid the hand Linhardt wasn’t holding back up the nape of his neck, letting his fingers tangle in Linhardt’s hair.

“Yeah, okay,” Caspar said softly, unable to hold back the smile that lit up his face before he leaned in to press his lips to Linhardt’s. Just as Linhardt did anything else, his kisses were lazy and languid, moving against Caspar slow and honey-sweet. Caspar used his hand in Linhardt’s hair to gently direct the kiss, adjusting so he could sweep his tongue across Linhardt’s bottom lip. When Linhardt let out a small gasp, shivering under Caspar’s touch, Caspar licked into his mouth, shifting himself forward on the chair so he could bring their bodies as close together as possible. He smoothed his hand down from the nape of Linhardt’s neck across his back, tracing down his spine, feeling the goosebumps rising over his skin.

Linhardt pulled away slightly, shuddering as their panting breaths intermingled. In moments like this, it always stuck Caspar how staring into each other’s eyes like this was almost more intimate than their kisses.

“Like I mentioned earlier, this water is quite cold. As much as I like the direction this is going, I’d rather do it in a way that doesn’t end up with me getting sick.” And just like that, Caspar couldn’t help but grin at how quickly Linhardt managed to dispel any romantic atmosphere.

“Come on then, get dried off and we can move to the bed.”

“Hm, that sounds like a lot of effort. I don’t suppose you could do it for me?” Linhardt asked, a slow smile creeping across his face to match Caspar’s.

“I _suppose_,” Caspar drew out, rolling his eyes, voice laden with teasing exasperation. He stood to grab a towel, turning back to watch Linhardt struggle to untangle his long limbs from beneath himself while also focusing on splashing as little water as possible across the wooden floors. He caught Linhardt’s gaze, seeing the relaxed warmth in his eyes. Affection, he supposed, would probably be the best word for it. Whatever anyone wanted to call it, it made his chest tighten with fondness when he saw it. He unfolded the towel in his hands, reaching around to drape it across Linhardt’s shoulders before tossing his arms around atop it, pressing in close and squeezing Linhardt in a tight embrace. He tucked his head into the crook of Linhardt’s neck, breathing puffs of air against his skin.

After a moment, he pulled back to take the towel into his hands again, using it to rub over Linhardt’s torso. He couldn’t help but notice Linhardt shivering again as Caspar ran his towel-covered hands over his skin, and he indulged himself in stroking across his chest a few more times than strictly necessary to watch Linhardt squirm with sensitivity.

“Caspar,” Linhardt gasped, “I think that will be just fine, thank you,” he huffed out in mock annoyance, snatching the towel out of Caspar’s hands to pat his hair dry.

“What, you don’t like how I do it?” Caspar asked, voice heated as he continued to trail his hands over Linhardt’s smooth skin. “Tell me what to do, then.” They had played this game countless times over the years, though it never stopped amusing either of them. Linhardt would ask Caspar to do something he was too lazy to do himself, Caspar would tease Linhardt, intentionally botch the task, feign innocence, and use the whole experience as an excuse so he could get Linhardt to boss him around. He always loved leaving it up to Linhardt to plan how their evening would proceed.

“Then go sit on the bed, I’ll be right there,” Linhardt replied. Caspar leaned in to press one last kiss to Linhardt’s jaw before crossing the brief distance to the bed, opting to drop the towel from his hips before taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. He bounced his heels as he waited, watching Linhardt step fully out of the tub and smooth the towel over his hair one last time. Finally, Linhardt turned his full attention on Caspar as he closed the distance between them and crawled onto his lap, straddling him so his pale thighs bracketed Caspar’s toned legs. Linhardt draped his arms over Caspar’s shoulders at the same time Caspar was spreading his palms over Linhardt’s ribcage, his wandering hands smoothing over the delicate skin. He leaned in to press their bodies together, nipping the delicate skin over Linhardt’s collarbone before soothing the gentle bites with open-mouthed kisses, allowing his hands to travel to Linhardt’s chest to tease at his nipples until they were peaked and sensitive, Linhardt gasping under his breath. There was a moment where Linhardt seemed to do nothing but lazily take in the sensation of Caspar’s mouth and hands on him, reveling in the heated touch, eyes half-lidded as he looked down at him.

He seemed to be in no rush.

In a sudden movement, Linhardt dipped his head to press his lips to Caspar’s once more, mouth betraying the hunger lingering behind his lax attitude, his hips sharply pressing down to grind against Caspar’s. The sensation was unexpected enough that Caspar couldn’t hold back from gasping against Linhardt’s mouth, feeling like lightning was zipping up his spine in time with the abrupt thrust of Linhardt’s cock against his own. But, just as quickly as he got that surge of heated sensation, he felt Linhardt pulling back. He licked his lips.

“A-ah, Linhardt, please,” Caspar whined, hips shifting, seeking out more of that sweet friction.

“Begging already?” Linhardt asked, corners of his mouth turning up in a smug, devilish smile. “Very well, I suppose we don’t have to drag this out too much.” He drew himself off from Caspar’s lap to drape himself back over the bed, arms open in invitation. “I’d rather you do most of the work anyways.”

Caspar was on him in an instant, desperation lending a quick edge to his movements as he shifted to straddle Linhardt’s hips, practically throwing himself onto Linhardt in his excitement. Caspar couldn’t restrain the way his hands reverently traced every bit of skin afforded to him as he leaned in to connect their lips once again, the novelty of holding his love in his arms like this never wearing off. Even though his face had already been flushed, he could feel a new wave of warmth rush through him at that last sentimental thought.

“Something on your mind?” Linhardt teased. It seemed he was always able to read whatever expression Caspar made, observant as ever.

“Not really, I just…” Caspar trailed off for a moment, trailing kisses over Linhardt’s jaw and down his neck. “I love you, y’know?” It was far from the first time he’d said it, but it was still much easier to admit when he didn’t have to look into Linhardt’s intense gaze as he said it.

Linhardt laughed lightly, slightly breathless. “I know, Caspar. But, I’d love it even more if you could start moving,” he sighed. Caspar followed the instruction happily, rocking his hips in a languid rhythm, sucking purple marks into Linhardt’s porcelain-pale skin at the hollow of his throat. The thrill of feeling Linhardt pressed against him, hard and slick, sent another wave of heat through him that was only amplified by the panted breath and gentle moans that spilled from his throat.

“Caspar, please- _touch me_.” Linhardt’s voice cracked slightly at the end of his command, his desperation evident. Once again, Caspar was more than willing to obey, sneaking one of his hands to briefly tease over Linhardt’s hipbone before wrapping a hand around them both, the combined friction sending even more pleasure sparking throughout his body.

“Oh! Yes, Caspar, just like that,” Linhardt moaned, voice catching with each breathless word. Caspar’s hand jerked them in an increasingly desperate rhythm, Caspar rocking his hips in time, fucking into his own hand and against Linhardt, sending himself hurtling closer to his release with every point of connection between them.

“Linhardt!” Caspar gasped, the heat and pleasure overwhelming him, Linhardt’s half-formed pleas for _more_ ringing in his ears as he felt himself tipping over the edge into too much. Before he could even get a warning out, he was spilling into his own hand, his release splattering across Linhardt’s chest. Immediately, the tension that had been coiled through his body released, and he tried his hardest not to immediately collapse on top of Linhardt.

It was then that the realization reached him that Linhardt hadn’t come yet, still all panting breath and hips twitching towards the warmth of Caspar’s skin.

“Caspar, _please_,” Linhardt begged, hunger darkening his eyes. His hips rocked, pressing the hard length of him against Caspar’s hip, straining for any stimulation. Caspar knew he must’ve been desperate if he was putting this much effort into getting himself off. If he hadn’t just come, the sight of that desperation would’ve gotten him hard in a second.

Caspar’s lips were sensitive and swollen from the kisses he had already been littering over Linhardt’s neck and chest, and he could tell they must’ve looked just as red and kiss-bruised as he suspected when Linhardt reached down to trace over them with his thumb, that hungry gaze piercing as he looked down at him. Bracing himself on his forearms, Caspar slowly slid down the length of the bed, his mouth following a trail leading down Linhardt’s body towards his leaking cock. He briefly teased his teeth over the sensitive skin of Linhardt’s inner thighs before dragging his lips up his length, pressing a chaste kiss to his tip. For a few moments, all he did was rain gentle kisses along his shaft, the only sound in the room being the hitched breaths that fell from Linhardt’s lips. Linhardt lazily rocked his hips up, a few desperate thrusts attempting to rut against Caspar’s face.

“D-don’t tease me, Caspar, just-“ Linhardt bit out before cutting himself off with a moan as Caspar wrapped his lips around Linhardt’s cock, starting to tongue at the head before sliding down to take him deeper. Linhardt’s hands, previously gripping the sheets beneath them, flew down to thread into Caspar’s hair, cradling his skull in gentle encouragement. Caspar’s hands traced soft circles into the skin of Linhardt’s inner thighs, feeling the muscle twitching under his fingers. He spared a glance at Linhardt’s face, only to find that Linhardt was looking right back, eyes still half-lidded but intense, pupils blown so wide that Caspar couldn’t even see the navy of his iris.

One of Caspar’s hands trailed lower over Linhardt’s skin, sliding over his perineum before a thumb gently stroked over his hole. It wasn’t forceful, just enough pressure to be felt. The reaction was immediate as Linhardt’s hips jumped under his hands, seemingly undecided between trying to thrust forward into the wet heat of Caspar’s mouth, or back towards that teasing finger.

“Oh, just like that,” Linhardt huffed out between panted breaths, his eyes squeezing shut. Caspar sped up his pace, head bobbing in Linhardt’s lap and hands teasing in their gentle pressure. Linhardt seemed to seize up, every muscle tightening, hands in Caspar’s hair tightening and pressing firmer.

“Ah, I’m- Caspar, I’m-“ was all Linhardt was able to get out in warning before he came, spilling down Caspar’s throat. Caspar did his best to swallow all he could, a thin trail of come leaking out of the corner of his mouth before Linhardt swiped it away, tenderly, as if Caspar was the most precious thing in the world in that moment.

Caspar hauled himself up momentarily to flop down next to Linhardt, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling their faces together. Caspar had always been a cuddler, and if Linhardt minded, he had never said anything about it. As pleasant as the moment was, he could feel sweat drying tacky between their bodies, not to mention other bodily fluids.

“I guess we should probably get up to take another bath, huh?” Caspar asked drowsily into the space behind Linhardt’s ear. When he didn’t get a reply, he slightly readjusted himself to look into Linhardt’s face, only to find him already sound asleep. Caspar chuckled under his breath.

“Huh. Figures.” He laid back down, cuddling close again. After all, he supposed, they were in no rush.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I love these two and their paired ending, so NATURALLY I had to write some post-canon stuff for them. This was another case where I wanted to see more content for them, so I had to sit down and write it myself.
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @ spacechannellesbian if you want to chat about three houses!


End file.
